


Score

by slutbumwalla



Series: Safe [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Bucky Barnes, Angry Sex, F/M, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutbumwalla/pseuds/slutbumwalla
Summary: Just when the Reader thinks she's out of Bucky's grasp, he's back for her with a vengeance. Smutty.





	

You make your way through the whole work week without seeing Bucky again, which is as you’d expected. The first few days you’d arrive home and look at the flowers he'd planted and smile, but as the week went on something about them began to irritate you.

Your backyard was pretty well covered from the eyes of intrusive neighbors by a network of trees winding through the neighborhood, so you’d never felt self-conscious about trotting through your house in whatever state of dress. Since Bucky, however, you’d find yourself making sure you were always properly dressed, with your hair in some state of order. It was unsettling, the feeling that at any moment he could drop in, or that at any moment he could be lurking about, watching you. You began to rethink letting him keep anything at your place once this ordeal was over, realizing he now had carte blanche to wander into your home at any time.

By the end of the second week you were exhausted and irritated that you felt like you had no privacy, even though you’d been alone the whole time. The feeling of being watched was unnerving, and you had felt your skin prickle a time or two and been certain he’d been near. You were torn between frustration that he wouldn’t come any closer and the desire to have him and his problems go away so you could rest for the first time since he’d strode out of your room, leaving your lips bruised and tingling from his stubble.

With the rest of you decidedly intact, you grumbled internally.

You were at your desk with your head in your hands, trying not to fall asleep, when your mobile chimed. Wearily you checked it and saw that it was a plea from one of your friends to meet up with her for drinks after work.

You flop back in your desk chair, idly spinning around as you contemplated the message. You know where you hadn’t been in two weeks? Anywhere besides your office and home. You’d felt, for some reason, that it was your duty to keep a low profile, shuffle back and forth and be available in case he needed something. But that wasn’t the case, was it? He wanted to keep whatever he’d left at your house precisely because no one would know it was there except him. You weren’t even sure where it was, so there was no reason for you to be home for him to retrieve it.

The idea of exiting your ridiculous self-imposed sphere sent a jolt of energy through you. You texted your friend back and forth until you’d settled on a plan, then spent the rest of the afternoon eying the clock. As soon as it was time to leave you grabbed your purse, leaving your coat and your messenger bag (you weren’t planning on doing any work over the weekend, anyway) and whipped out of the building before anyone saw you and held you up with inane questions about work.

Exiting your building, you made a beeline for the street to hail a cab and gave the driver your destination. As you scooted through the traffic you shifted through the contents of your bag, pulling your wallet closer to the top for easy access and burying your keys towards the bottom. Your hand caressed a side pocket, the Taser you’d bought after your mugging secure in its holster.

It was a bit of drive to your destination, but you stared idly out of the window and reveled in the feeling of being free. Bucky had no idea where you were right now, you were lost to him in the big wide city. You felt your shoulders relax even as you rubbed your arms in the same spot he had, hearing his words – “I could be selfish and take what I want…”

You’d thought about his little speech numerous times over the past few weeks, twisting uncomfortably in your sheets, trying to push the images of what him "taking you" would entail out of your mind. You were so paranoid about him showing up at any time that you’d dare not touch yourself, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of thinking he’d left you so hot and bothered.

Hence, a lot of sleepless nights. Burying yourself in your pillows, trying to ignore the scent of your own arousal.

Well, you thought as you stepped out of the cab and skipped up the street to the bar, tonight you were open to the idea of having a little fun and that bastard wouldn’t have anything to do with it.

You met up with your friend at the bar and squeezed in. “This place is packed already!” you shout, turning to the nearest bartender to place your drink order.

*****

Three hours later you both exit the bar and you wrap your arms around yourself as the cold night air hits you.

“Ok, that was my bad. I owe you one.” You admit as you both start making your way down the street.

“Hell yeah you do, that guy was a nightmare. What was the appeal of your guy? It was like prison. You walked up to the toughest guy in the bar and practically assaulted him.” She turns to hail a cab.

You burst out laughing even as little bit of shame pings inside. You had your reasons, and they weren’t exactly admirable. “Trying something new, I guess.”

A cab pulls up and she opens the door, “Are you coming?”

“You wanna split the fare, drop me off at the station?” you ask, and she waves you in.

Traffic is so bad you have the cab drop you off a couple blocks from the station, knowing it would be faster to walk. You and your friend say your goodbyes quickly and you continue your way down the street. The closer you get to the station the more it occurs to you that you hadn’t been worried about Bucky at all. Even though it was a scant few hours, you smile and breathe a sigh of relief, oddly proud of yourself for shedding him for a while.

You’re rounding the last corner before you get to the station and a brisk wind whips up. You’ve clapped your arms around your frame again and are just beginning to curse yourself for leaving your coat at the office when a heavy weight falls around you.

You scream, spinning, and before you know it you’ve got your Taser discharging into the neck of a much larger man. He thumps to the ground with an “Oof” and you don’t know if his familiar smell hits you first or if it’s the sound of his voice, but you drop down to your knees beside him as he groans.

“Jesus, Bucky…” you mutter, hands fluttering over his face, trying to pull his head to the side so you can check if you’ve left a mark on his neck.

“That’s better. Better response. Smart.” He mutters, moving to sit up.

“You ok, Miss?” a couple nearby stop at a distance and you see the woman with her cell phone out, ready to call 911.

“Yeah,” you sit back on your heels and wipe the sudden sheen of sweat off your forehead, “Just don’t sneak up on your friends at night when they have Tasers.”

The couple chuckles and moves away. Bucky stands up and lifts you to your feet, bending over to grab his jacket behind you and place it back on your shoulders.

“You looked cold.” He says gruffly.

“Give a girl some warning next time.” You roll your eyes and turn to continue your way towards the station, knowing he’ll follow.

You’re silent until you’re both waiting on the platform. You can feel anger radiating off him. Combined with the sullen expression on your face, the other passengers give you both a wide berth.

“How did you know where I was?” you ask abruptly.

Bucky shrugs, hands in his pockets as he maintains his gaze down the tracks.

Something in you snaps and you’re fed up with him and his non-answers. You drop his coat off your shoulders and stroll away, “Don’t follow me home. Leave me alone.”

You walk to the next pillar and lean against it, hiding from where you left Bucky. Of course, that’s not where he stayed. He pops up behind you and tries to wrap you in his coat again.

“Keep it on, it’s freezing. You’ll get sick.” He’s murmuring, trying to keep your fight private, but you simply slip the coat back off and hold it out in his direction with one finger, not looking at him. After a beat where he doesn’t take it you let it slide off your finger and crumple back to the dirty floor.

You hear him growl in frustration, but suddenly everyone shifts as the train approaches. You shuffle forward with the other passengers and board without looking at him and then take an aisle seat, hoping to prevent him from sitting next to you.

That works about as well as you’d expected. He slides in next to you, gripping your thigh and bumping you with his hip to the window seat while his wide legs sprawl out into the aisle. You continue to ignore him as the train departs. In fact, you both spend the entire train ride ignoring each other.

At your stop, he hops up like he did the last time and offers you his hand. You slide out past him and make your way to the exit without his assistance, even though you can feel that he’s following so close behind you his body heat is radiating through the back of your shirt.

You continue to act as though you’re alone as you march out to your car, withdrawing your keys from your purse in a tight fist.

He makes to grab at your keys but you’re expecting him and he misses.

“Oh no you don’t…” he growls, his voice deep and feral as he pins you against your driver’s side door and pries your fingers open, “You wanna kill yourself? Huh? You smell like liquor and cheap cologne and I’m done with your juvenile temper tantrum.” He grabs your arm and marches you to the passenger side, opening the door and roughly shoving you in as you protest.

He slams his own door shut and readjusts his seat before aggressively revving the engine of your car and peeling out of the lot towards your house.

You sulk in your seat all the way there, fuming. Who in the hell does he think he is? You can’t even think straight you’re so mad. He pulls into your driveway and you’re out of the car before it’s fully stopped moving, slamming your door and marching up the walkway.

“I have your house keys, doll.” He drawls, taking his time as you stand with your arms crossed, chewing your lower lip in frustration.

He approaches your front door slowly, flipping deliberately through the keys. “Which one’s the house key?” he quirks an innocent look at you, aware that you’re making every effort not to speak to him.

You reach out to snatch your keys but now he’s the one who's too quick. Your keys are in his metal hand. He raises an eyebrow as you shoot him a withering look and then slowly draw his wrist to you, plucking the house key from his palm and dangling it in front of his face.

He smiles and whips the keys out of your fingers, unlocking the door and pushing you through.

You light some lights and greet your dog, carrying him towards the kitchen so you can get his dog food, cooing quietly so only he can hear.

You turn towards your room and out of the corner of your eye you can see Bucky is standing, large and looming as ever, in the middle of your living room, arms crossed.

You kick your shoes off as you enter your room, closing the door firmly behind you. You stand in front of your dresser, still fuming, absently cracking your toes in the plush carpet. You stare down at your pajama drawer for an indeterminate amount of time before plucking out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

You turn to throw them on the bed and nearly smack into the solid wall of muscle that is Bucky’s chest.

“Godammit, Bucky!” you screech, batting at him with your palms. He captures your wrists easily, holding them up and close so that you’ve got no choice but to glare at him even as your chests heave against one another.

You glare up at him and it registers that his eyes are blazing back at you before his mouth crashes against yours. He lowers your arms behind your back, effectively holding you hostage. He presses you to him and nerve endings snap all over your body as you feel his warm, solid muscle flex against you from chest to hips. His assault is relentless and you can feel how much anger is behind his kiss even as you accept it, opening your mouth and matching the angry lash of his tongue stroke for stroke.

He throws you on the bed and quickly covers you again, crawling up to take your mouth while hitching your legs around his hips. You’re gasping under his onslaught, squirming against him as your hands grip his shoulders, losing the battle where you’d like to push him off you and slap his face.

Just then he drives his hips into you as he slides his hands into your hair and the kiss is broken as you let out a moan at the feel of his bulge grinding against you. He smiles into your neck, kissing down to your collarbone, and does it again, eliciting the same reaction.

The third time he does it you bite your bottom lip to keep any sound coming out of you, and he growls into your neck, licking and sucking up a tender portion of your skin before gently rolling it between his teeth, an implied threat. The presses into you a fourth time, this one more urgent, and you suck in a breath and let out a small whimper as he rolls his hips in a circular motion, pressing you into the mattress.

Satisfied, he rolls your head to the other side and sets to work on that side of your neck, both hands still threaded in your hair, gently pulling you in the direction he wants.

Your breathing is heavy and stuttered as you try to control your desire, but Bucky’s got you so thoroughly wrapped around him you’re finding it impossible to resist the growing knot in your belly. He’s laving his tongue across your collarbone and alternating that with kisses that have tiny nips of his teeth hidden in them. As he hits a particularly sensitive spot you arch up and grip his back, marveling at the ripple of muscle under your palms.

He returns to your mouth and you feel the curve of his smile against your lips, causing you to frown. He slides his hands out of your hair and lifts up off you, bracing himself on his elbows.

His blue eyes seem heavy and a few strands of brown hair have escaped the knot he tied it up into. His lips are red and swollen, and he looks down at you and bites his bottom lip as his eyes fall to your own swollen lips.  

You feel your shirt sliding out of the band of your skirt and realize he’s worked his metal arm down your body and is now tugging at your clothes. Your eyebrows fly up in surprise – is he serious? You were positive this was going to be another cocktease scenario where he’d leave you high and…well, decidedly un-dry.

You feel his metal palm, warm from being buried in your hair, splay across your stomach. He’s still braced above you and you can’t look away from his eyes as they hungrily examine your face. You register one tug and then another before you realize he’s popping the buttons of your shirt off one by one, working his way up.

You gasp and try to push his arm away, but of course it’s useless. He pulls your ruined shirt open, exposing your bra, and sucks in a breath at the site of you. He turns his face back to yours, a tender expression in his eyes, and pulls your palm to his mouth, kissing it before bringing it up to his head, indicating he wants your hands in his hair.

You oblige as he descends for another deep kiss before working his way down your body. His hands are at your sides, sliding over the mounds of your breasts and then there’s another tug and a louder ripping sound as he tears your bra at the front. Your outrage doesn’t even register before his warm mouth is on you, sucking at your nipples, pinching and biting and rubbing the soothing pad of his thumb over each one after any rough treatment. You’re openly moaning and writhing now as he massages and teases, the chill of the night air an electrifying contrast to the warmth of his mouth and hands.

He rises up, once again bracing himself on his arms above you, this time to watch as your eyelids flutter as he grinds himself against you again. He slides one arm down and wraps it around your thigh, hitching you up and tighter to him. You give a little yelp and he smiles, sliding his hand up your skirt to tug at your panties.

Another rip. You sigh and look up at him as he winks at you mischievously before sliding a finger over your folds, which are already slick. He watches your face as he works a finger in, and you close your eyes because you’re going to lose it quickly if you have to watch him watch you as he fingers you.

You’re holding onto his shoulders and soon you feel two fingers slide into you. Your hips start to buck against him as he works you, crooking his long fingers into you and rubbing your clit with his thumb. You jerk up against him and the rocking of your hips increases, the hitch of your breath picks up and you’re solely focused on the way he’s making you feel. He’s working you higher and higher and your thighs are clenching tighter against his as you near your peak…

So of course he withdraws his hand.

Your eyes fly open to see his are clouded with lust. You hear his belt buckle clang and a zipper and he shifts his pants down, raising his eyebrows in question.

You nod eagerly and shift under him, completely forgiving him for withdrawing because you’ve been dreaming about his cock for months.

Now it’s your turn to watch as you feel him nudge into you. He closes his eyes and you look on in fascination at the effect you have on him as he gently pumps deeper and deeper into you, a thousand different shades of ecstasy flickering across his face.

Once he’s fully seated you comprehend how impressively proportioned he is. Your hips jolt up involuntarily, earning a groan from him.

He lowers his head to cover your mouth in kisses as he begins to thrust, and you can’t help but feel that his mouth is there purely to absorb your moans. He’s rolling and snapping his hips against you in all the right ways, hitting spots that send jolts down your nerves, all the way to your toes.

His head falls slack to rest in the crook of your neck as he picks up the pace, panting and groaning as his hips piston into you. You’ve both got your hands threaded through the others hair and you’re tugging and writhing until his hair is loose and flowing over your fingers, giving you a better grip. You both nip at the other where you can as your bodies tighten, working towards climax.

You come apart first, shattering as he thrusts and then swirls his hips against you, setting off a wild pulsing in your clit that triggers your insides, and you come all over his cock with a scream followed by a shudder of shaky breath. He follows shortly after, tightening his grip on your hair almost painfully as he empties himself into you before collapsing on you, gasping and absentmindedly rubbing soothing circles into your scalp where he’d just been tugging your hair by the roots.

You both lay there, panting, his hips occasionally jerking into you as aftershocks hit him. Eventually he pulls out and flops onto his back next to you and you both slowly regain your normal breathing.

It occurs to you that he’s completely wrecked you. Not only are you laying there in the ruins of your clothes, but he’s the best kisser you’ve ever come across and now he’s the best sex you’ve ever had. And he’s completely and 100% unobtainable.

You sit up and retrieve your pajamas from where you’d dropped them on the floor, peeling the remains of your clothes off you before sliding into the comforting warmth of your sweats and t-shirt.

“Y’still not taking to me?” Bucky says thickly from the bed as you pass him and open the door to head to the bathroom. You hold up a finger, indicating he should wait, as you close the bathroom door behind you and pull out a washcloth to clean yourself up.

You return to the bedroom and Bucky’s got two glasses of water on your nightstand.

“Here, drink.” He says, before passing you and taking his turn in the bathroom.

You sip greedily at the water and he comes in with two aspirin. “Here, take these.”

You eyeball them in your palm. “Do I need these from you, or…?” you look up at him, questioning.

He smiles, happy to have you speaking to him again, “Maybe. Mostly from the alcohol you drank.”

You pop the pills and brush off his comment. Proper dames probably didn’t drink much in his day.

He drinks his own water and sets it on the other nightstand, rolling back and propping his head on your pillows with a contented sigh.

You’re perched on the end of your bed, staring, when he opens one eye and smirks at you, patting the bed next to him.

You sigh and scoot over, letting him pull you to his side and wrap you against his warm body. He kisses you on top of your head. “Did I hurt you, doll?” he asks tenderly.

You shake your head and run your palm across his shirt, feeling the muscles underneath before you begin tracing little patterns with your fingers. He hums, and before you know it he’s snoring gently.

You lay there, incredulous and confused before stifling a little giggle.

You’d Tased the Winter Soldier and in return he’d fucked you senseless. If only you’d known about that shortcut before.

**Author's Note:**

> Does the completely wordless sex work? Trying something new. 
> 
> Also, I did this extremely late at night and may have missed some edits so if there are any jarring inconsistencies please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
